ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora's
The Movie Called Sora's & Mickey's Magical Holiday: An Blizzard in the House of Mouse Which will Take ten Years Later After Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in the House of Mouse. Plot An Bad Winter Storm leaves everyone in the House of Mouse stranded and "bah-humbug" Donald and Oscar don't have any Christmas spirit, and Cartman has a problem that Kyle cannot celebrate Christmas because he is a Jew. Mickey, Sora and all the other guests get hot chocolate and cookies to make Donald, and Oscar feel their Holiday Spirit. The fun starts when Minnie gets the Christmas cartoons to watch and Grandpa George reads the Nativity Story (from The Toy that Saved Christmas). Their magical memories see to it that everyone has a holiday spirit, even Donald, Oscar, and Kyle. At the end, everyone gets together and sings a musical number, "Keep Christmas With You". Cartoons/Shorts I Am Weasel Episodes: *Happy Baboon Holidays Thomas and Friends Stories: *Thomas' Christmas Party (Narrated by Ringo Starr) *Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree (Narrated by Ringo Starr) *A Scarf for Percy (Narrated by George Carlin) *Thomas' & Percy's Christmas Adventure (Narrated by George Carlin) *Snow (Narrated by Alec Baldwin) Sesame Street *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (sung by Bert and Ernie) VeggieTales *Oh, Santa! The Ink & Paint Cafe: *Holiday Rush *How to Ice Stake *Donald's Mysterious Christmas Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories: *Minnie's Nutcracker Characters appearing in This Movie *Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Riku and Pluto *The Ink and Paint Cafe: The Abominable Snowman *Classic Disney Cartoons: Ludwig Von Drake, Chip & Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Doom, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, the Gummi Bears, Max Goof, PJ, Mortimer Mouse, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Three Little Pigs, Hobo Cookie and Judge Cookie *Classic Hanna Barbera Cartoons: Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Top Cat, Magilla Gorilla, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Wally Gator, Joise McCoy, Melody Valentine, Valerie Brown, Alexandra Cabot, Alexander Cabot, Alan Mayberry, Snagglepuss, Hong Kong Phooey (Penry), Rosemary, Sergeant Flint, Jabberjaw, Mr. Jinks, Pixie & Dixie, Hokey Wolf and The Hillbily Bears *Warner Bros: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Taz, Tweety, Sylvester, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Lola Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn, the Tiny Toons, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Universal Studios: Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Ali, and Fievel *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, the Prince, The Seven Dwarfs and The Magic Mirror *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto and The Blue Fairy *Fantasia: The Magic Brooms, Yen Sid, the Hippos and The Alligators *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse and Casey Jr. *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper and Flower *Saludos Amigos: Jose Caroica and Pedro the Plane *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles and Aracuan Bird *Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Bear, Brer Fox and Brer Frog *Fun and Fancy Free: Bongo and Willie the Giant *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue Foot Sue and Little Toot *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Ichabod Crane and Katrina Van Tassel *Cinderella: Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, the Mice, the Birds and The Fairy Godmother *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, the White Rabbit, the Chesire Cat, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter and March Hare *Peter Pan/Tinkerbell: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Periwinkle *Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Joe, Tony, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Scamp and The Junkyard Dogs *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert and Stefan, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Lunis, Rerun and Lucy Van Pelt, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Violet Gray, Little Red-Harried Girl, and Patty *Sesame Street: Big Bird, Oscar, Snuffy, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly, Rosita, Baby Bear, the Count, Herry, and Abby Cadabby *101 Dalmations: Pongo, Perdita, Dalmatian Puppies, Tibbs, The Colonel and Captain *The Sword in the Stone: Merlin, Wart (King Arthur) and Archimedes *Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters and the Fox *Talespin: Baloo, King Louie, and Kit Cloudkicker *The Jungle Book: The Vultures *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird and the Rhino Soccer Player *Robin Hood: Little John, Frair Tuck, Robin Hood and Otto *Winnie the Pooh: Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Owl, Gopher, Darby, and Buster *Star Wars: C3PO, R2-D2, Jar Jar Blinks, Yoda, Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbecca and Darth Vader. *The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Rufus and Evinrude *Pete's Dragon: Elliot the Dragon *Star Tours: RX-24, G2-4T, G2-9T, Aly San San, AC-38, SK-Z38, Lady Droid, T3, ROX-N, Dan Android and R2-D7 *The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, King Triton, Max the Sheepdog, Scuttle, Grimsby and Melody *Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pitt, Chip and Fifi *Rock-a-Doodle: Chanticleer, Edmond, Patou, Peepers and Snipes *Muppet Vision 3D: Waldo G. Graphic *Aladdin: Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu and Iago *The Swan Princess: Odette, Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer *VeggieTales: Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Jimmy, Jerry, Pa Grape, Grandpa George, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Buzz-Saw Louie *The Lion King: Simba, Rafiki, Nala, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, and Percy *Toy Story: Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Slinky Dog *Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel: Cow, Chicken, Flem and Earl, Weasel, and Babboon *Anastasia: Anastasia and Dmitri *Hercules: Hercules, Phil, and Megara *Mulan: Mulan and Mushu *The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco and Kronk *Family Guy: Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie *Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Sandy, and Pearl *Madagascar: Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Marlene. *The Princess and the Frog: Tiana, Naveen, and Louis *Tangled: Rapunzel, Flynn, and Pascal *Nintendo: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kirby, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Banjo, and Kazooie *SEGA: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream Cast *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Nathan Lane: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Irene Bedard: Pocahontas *Caroll Spinney: Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Ryn Dillion : Elmo Trivia Category:Disney's All New House of Mouse